The ever increasing density of logic and other electronic components used in computer systems has resulted in the development of sub-modules which are basically intermediate size planar printed circuit boards to which smaller components are connected. The components are typically connected to the sub-module by pins and are interconnected by conductors within the sub-module.
Each sub-module is connected to a still larger printed circuit board in a face to face relationship. Connections between the sub-module and printed circuit board are provided by a plurality of pins projecting normally from the board or sub-module and a socket on the other, the pins being inserted into the socket. Frequently, the pins are arranged to form discrete connectors. Due to the many logic components which may be connected to a sub-module, a relatively large number of connecting pins for each sub-module connector are required. For example, sub-modules with sockets for receiving over three hundred pins per connector may be required for some applications.
A particular problem which high pin count connectors creates is that a relatively large force is needed to separate two boards. If a single pin requires a six to eight ounce extraction force, three hundred pins requires a one hundred to one hundred fifty pound extraction force. Application of such a force can damage one or both boards and/or bend pins so that reinsertion is difficult, if not impossible.
Although joining such boards is not as problematic as separating them, care must be exercised during the assembly process. Excessive force applied at the incorrect point or angle can result in damage.